


Unlacing the Knot

by Daeminlyne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jongdae minsunderstood, M/M, Minseok isn't good with words, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeminlyne/pseuds/Daeminlyne
Summary: Jongdae turned 15 and discovered that his soulmate is none other than his best friend, Kim Minseok.Their romance unfolds, however, a slight error in communication threatens to break their relationship apart.





	Unlacing the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot that is also cross-posted on AFF under the same pen name.  
> Enjoy reading~

* * *

**Nous sommes âmes-sœurs (We are soulmates)**

>   
>  __'_ He and I, when words dry, he does not try, nor do I. We are on par. He just is, I just am and we just are.' - Lang Leav_

When the clock's hands struck midnight, Jongdae finally turned 15; the age where the string of fate, red in its luminous glory, will find its way to individuals, snaking around the finger of promise tightly. Jongdae stares at the string, a serene smile blooms on his pretty pink lips, the glowing red string felt warm against his cool skin, comforting him as the darkness of the night looms over. "I'll finally meet my soulmate...who could it be?" Jongdae wonders, heart pulsing quicker than before, giddy emotions bubbling in his stomach, he was finally going to come face to face with the person who was going to love him the most, cherish him to the moon and back, and he the same.

'I hope they're nice...my ideal partner, huh?' Jongdae thinks, his eyes fluttering shut as he snuggles deeper into his fluffy pillows, awaiting a good night's sleep, hoping for a wonderful dream.

Jongdae arrives at school the next day, unable to keep still as he observes the red string around his finger, its length never decreasing, stretching on in a never-ending chase, burning vibrantly with so much colour, "I wonder if my soulmate studies here too," Jongdae murmurs, shrugging off the thought as the roaring of the school bell alerts him.

Although his body was present in class, his mind was in the clouds, eyes dazed as they stare outside to the field, observing the tiny humans play their game, how they cried out as they scored, ran about to squash each other in sweaty hugs; one particular boy stood out to him the most, though. "Kim Minseok..." the name of Jongdae's love interest passes his lips, subtle like the breeze, almost like a silent chime. At that moment, the string suddenly burns, hot like flames; painfully digging into his flesh. Jongdae lets out a silent gasp, body twitching in surprise, he looks down at the string and immediately notices how it pulsed, gleaming brighter than before; bringing it up and closer to his face to inspect, Jongdae's eyes trail along the string, following its lead until it became translucent, going through the window, and running down to the field, where his gaze finally lands on Minseok, though the senior's eyes were already on him.

Jongdae's face flushed, cheeks tinged with a hint of rose when the senior smiles fondly at him from below. He notices a looming red light around Minseok's left hand, blazing just as passionately as his own; it couldn't be...but it could be, Minseok was his soulmate. The kind captain of the soccer team, the hot-topic around the school, the teachers' most favoured student, Jongdae's crush and year-long best friend.

Kim Minseok was his soulmate, his other half and destined partner.

"Jongdae!" Minseok's voice calls from behind, slightly out of breath yet still stable because of his great stamina. Jongdae gulps, he turns and smiles at the other, albeit nervously, "M-Minnie...hi..." Jongdae stammers out, arms hugging the pile of books closer to his chest. Minseok grins brightly, beaming like the sun, "Jongdae...you're—" he stops, taking in a breath, "—fifteen now."

"Y-yeah...finally," Jongdae chuckles. He could see the inner turmoil residing in the other, how he was holding back and resisting somehow; maybe Minseok doesn't like him romantically, perhaps his best friend only wanted to stay as friends, there's a possibility that he doesn't feel the same—

"You're also my soulmate, Dae," Minseok says, stepping closer to him, his handsome face inching closer, "you know...I had this feeling you were the one ever since I met you, even if we were destined to be bonded or not," he laughs merrily, leaning their foreheads together, "I'm glad you're my soulmate."

An indescribable feeling blossoms in Jongdae's chest, blooming with so much warmth and love, he felt so happy and relieved to hear those words leaving Minseok's lips. Jongdae smiles, tears of joy threatened to fall, his dampened orbs shine and flicker, "me too...Minseok, me too." The older pulls him in, not hesitating to join their lips together in a slow kiss, savouring each other's unique taste, pouring all their emotions into just one meaningful action; not caring about the world around them as it was only the both of them in this moment of time.

Fate was on their side.

A year had passed, it was time for Minseok to graduate, he was finally 18; Jongdae cried so much, not wanting to separate from the older. "Stop crying, Jongdae-ah," Minseok coos, wiping his tears away with the pad of his thumb, "we'll see each other soon, I'll visit whenever I can."

Jongdae sniffles, voice clogged and slightly groggy from all the crying, "I know, but...it's going to be so different without you here," he pouts, pursing his lips.

Minseok laughs, his gummy grin plastered on his face, "aww, my baby will miss me," he teases, "it's okay, I know you can do it. You'll graduate soon enough." he leans in, placing a chaste kiss on Jongdae's puckered lips, "I will be waiting, always."

Jongdae smiles through his tears, eyes turning into crescent moons; he nods, bobbing his head up and down. "I know. Okay, I'll do my best to catch up to you, I'll see you soon, Minseok, at college." He snakes his arms around Minseok's neck, pulling him in for another kiss, longer this time, holding on to the last few seconds of bliss; Jongdae could feel the other's small smile against his own.

Two years later, Jongdae did graduate although there were ups and downs, he forgets them all at the sight of Minseok standing in front of his own car, beaming with his arms wide open, inviting him in for a long-awaited hug with a bouquet of yellow daffodils in one hand.

"Daffodils?" Jongdae chuckles, raising a brow and accepting the flowers; pecking Minseok's cheek afterwards.

"Yeah—" Minseok starts, raising his hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from Jongdae's twinkling eyes and tucking it behind his right ear, "—they represent new beginnings, my love."

Jongdae shakes his head slowly with a smile of his lips, charmed and filled with so much adoration, "thank you, Minseok, I love you." he says, lips brushing against Minseok's, their breaths mingling with each other in a dance.

"I love you too, Jongdae, forever." Minseok replies before sealing their lips together.

Another three years passed, they were done and through with college; Minseok is now at the age of 22, and Jongdae 20. They were living their prime ages: looking for a job; putting priorities first, not hosting parties with friends every Saturday night; becoming adults and leaving their youth behind. One day, whilst Jongdae was looking through online websites for businesses that were hiring, Minseok tapped his shoulder, urging him to turn around.

"Yeah, Min?" he asks, expectant.

Minseok clears his throat, fumbling with the rose-gold watch—gifted by Jongdae—on his left wrist, "do you want to...move in together?"

Jongdae's eyes widen in surprise, words struggling to leave his gaping mouth.

Worried, Minseok quickly says, "I mean—only if you want to! I know it's still kinda early to ask this, but I figured since you're always here at my place, it'd be easier for you to just move in with me and not waste your energy—"

"Oh, Min." Jongdae giggles, "I would love to. To be honest, I've thought about it a few weeks back, but didn't want to pressure you into any of my ideas."

Minseok slumps his shoulders in relief, tension gone and replaced by a bright grin, "you know I would never reject you, babe. Living with you would be a dream."

Jongdae blushes, melting into the other's warm embrace; he tucks his head in Minseok's neck, smiling as he says, "I guess that dream will come true, very soon."

A few months passed, Jongdae had successfully moved into Minseok's apartment as quickly and as possible, unable to hide his eagerness which always resulted in Minseok teasing him, cackling at his flushed face. Jongdae did not regret his decision at all, the two of them were happier than ever, waking up just to be greeted by the view of their lover's slumbering face, smiling at the burst of warmth spreading in their chests. And this morning was no exception.

Jongdae blinks his sleepy eyes open, squinting slightly at the bright sunlight that was falling into his view from the window; Minseok was already awake, admiring him with a peaceful smile adorning his lips with an arm thrown over his waist lazily.

"G'morning, Min." Jongdae mumbles, a tiny yawn escaping his mouth as he stretches his arms over his head, "is staring at me your new hobby?" he breathes, quirking a brow with a teasing smirk.

Minseok lets out a small laugh, pulling Jongdae closer and snorting at the small squeak Jongdae makes, "how did you know? It is my favourite hobby."

"You're so cheesy, Min." Jongdae whines, yet his eyes were halved into blissed crescents, "it's so early in the morning too!"

"What can I say? I just have so much love for you and I know you secretly like my stares," Minseok winks.

Jongdae huffs, "you sure? I don't think so." he teases.

Minseok growls playfully, he presses his palms on the bed and pushes himself up to hover over the younger; his hands now positioned on both sides of Jongdae's head, his legs trapping the other's thighs between his own, "then I'll pepper you with kisses, this I know you love," Minseok smirks, a seductive glint in his eyes.

"Wha—ah!" Jongdae starts, but his question cuts off with a moan, "M-Minseok—"

Minseok leans down, targetting Jongdae's sensitive neck first; he sucks on the skin, nibbling at it with his teeth the way he knows the younger likes it. He then trails down, lower, inching towards Jongdae's throat, laying many more kisses, teeth scraping his skin slightly, Minseok smirks when he feels a shiver running through the younger's body. "Enjoying it, babe?"

"M-Minnie..." Jongdae whines, eyes going dazed, mind turning hazy with the other's ministrations. Minseok descends lower, nipping at his collarbones whilst bringing his warm hand underneath Jongdae's shirt, caressing at his torso before sneaking up to play with Jongdae's left nipple; pinching the pink-ish bud in between his fingers, twisting it in all the right ways, eliciting more pitchy moans out from Jongdae's rosy lips. Minseok leaves the other's collarbones, bringing his lips down onto Jongdae's lean stomach instead, licking down towards his happy trail.

"A-ah...Seok, don't s-stop," Jongdae pants, heartbeat racing.

Minseok smiles against his skin, going lower to place a kiss directly on Jongdae's erection before sucking on it lightly, feeling the pre-cum leaking from the head, already soaking through his lover's boxers; and enjoying the beautiful sounds pouring from the younger as he himself gets more erected as he continues to excite Jongdae.

"Tell me what you want, love, and I'll give it to you," Minseok says, ruthlessly palming at Jongdae's erection.

"I—ah! I..." Jongdae heaves, breath shaking, sweat trickling down the side of his head, "want you Seok...ah—I w-want you in me...ah!—"

Minseok smiles smugly, bitting the inside of Jongdae's plush thigh, "no, what do you really want?"

Jongdae gulps, he looks Minseok directly in the eyes and says, "make love to me, Minseok. I need you in me—"

Minseok lets out a low growl, the sound rumbling from his chest, "your wish is my command, love." And then he dives in, stripping Jongdae bare of any clothes, and the other trying to do the same with him.

Gasps of pleasure run loud and clear from Jongdae's swollen lips, his body responding to Minseok's love and appreciation. Groans of pure bliss emerge from Minseok as he rams into the younger, fast and sharp; his iron grip on Jongdae's waist. "M-more!" Jongdae moans.

Minseok grunts, grabbing one of Jongdae's legs and throwing it over his shoulder, enabling him to thrust deeper into his lover, finding his sweet spot rather easily and slamming against it relentlessly. The racking sounds of the bed under their weight didn't bother them, nor did they feel ashamed of their loud noises of enjoyment, they were making love and it was all that matters.

With one particular hard plunge of Minseok's dick, Jongdae screamed, clenching his hole around Minseok tightly as he came, untouched. Minseok moans as he reaches his climax, cumming inside of Jongdae, he continues to milk himself finish with shallows humps; broken moans and heavy breathing resonate from the younger, his body feeling sensitive.

Minseok, who was still inside of Jongdae, leans down and captures his lips in a searing kiss, so passionate and so loving. Their tongues clash and swirl; Minseok takes the lead, sucking and pulling, savouring Jongdae's taste as the younger whimpers.

"I love you," Minseok says, connecting their sweaty foreheads.

"I love you too, always." Jongdae smiles, wrapping his arms around Minseok's neck and pulling him back down for another tender kiss.

Another two years came and went, it was now the season of autumn, where leaves turned red, yellow and orange, the smell of pumpkin spices wafting through the air; and it was also their ninth year together. Families, children especially, were running about outside, playing at the parks, piling up a bunch of leaves to form makeshift beds which would then be ruined by children pouncing on them, making the leaves fly and scatter off.  
Everyone seemed happy, except for one.

Jongdae frowns, he wakes up to Minseok's side of the bed empty and cold; he must've left quite a long time ago. Minseok had been acting strange these past few months, the older would always return home late; turn down Jongdae's suggestions for a date, saying that he had loads of work to finish; rarely finished his dinner as if he already ate before returning; most of the time he was even on a call with someone else, voice hushed to be secretive; and the most hurtful of them all, he would often wake up earlier than Jongdae, leaving the bed cold and be gone with outright no thoughts of cuddling or whatsoever.

It would be a lie if Jongdae said he didn't feel sad, he felt betrayed, devastated even; just what is going on with his Minseok? Multiple scenarios have played in his head, numerous times he'd imagine the older leaving his for someone else, wrapping his arms around another instead, laughing happily and leaving him behind, like he never was his to begin with.

Jongdae can feel his eyes get misty, tears threatening to fall as they cloud up his vision, "M-Minseok...why..." he sniffs, curling up into himself even more, the cold bed no longer as warm as their love. He sobs, fat tears spilling from his eyes for the tenth time this week.

Minseok and Jongdae were seated at the dinner table, the atmosphere was suffocatingly quiet, the air hanging awkwardly between them. Jongdae squirms in his seat, unable to keep still; his eyebrows draw together as he pulls his lips into another frown, setting his chopsticks down. Minseok raises his head from his plate, glancing at Jongdae when he notices that the younger was no longer touching his food.

"Minseok..." Jongdae starts, voice shaky.

"Yes, love?" Minseok asks, worry laced on his face as Jongdae refused to meet his eyes, "what's wrong?"

"I...need to ask you something," how could he just call him his 'love' so casually? Jongdae breathes in, clenching his fists together until they turn white, "w-what happened...why are we so—"

At that moment, Minseok's phone rings. The ringtone loud, falling deaf on Jongdae's ears. This wasn't the first time. "Ah, sorry, let me just answer this call and I'll be right back okay?" Minseok says, without looking at the ID of the caller, he immediately stands up and leaves the dining room, answering the call privately outside.

Jongdae slumps back into his chair in defeat, no tears were left to cry, he used them all up already, and now his eyes were dry and pulsing in pain; he was quite surprised Minseok didn't notice how bloodshot they were. Heaving out a small sigh, Jongdae stands, throwing the remains of his food into the trash and proceeds to wash the plate clean. As he was wiping his hands dry, Minseok returns, "we can continue now, Dae, what is it?"

Jongdae shakes his head, "no...it's nothing, Seok. I'm going to head to bed, okay?" he smiles weakly at the older, not sparing him another glance as he struts out of the dining room.

Minseok frowns, something was definitely wrong. He shrugs off the thought, 'maybe he's just tired, he'll be fine tomorrow,' Minseok thinks and continues to finish his dinner without much worry.

Jongdae flutters his eyes open, Minseok was already gone, nowhere to be seen, and with the bed just as cold as other days, he no longer had expectations. Jongdae broods as he gets out of bed, movement extremely slow as he proceeds to carry on with his morning routine. After brushing his teeth, he makes his way to the kitchen to brew himself a fresh cup of coffee; he looks down at the steaming cup filled with dark liquid, as black as his heart these past few weeks, receiving no love or real attention from his lover.

Jongdae sighs, and then walks over to the window of the living room, he takes a sip from the cup, envying the various couples linking their arms together and walking down the street in joy. He wonders how can someone be so near, yet so distant at the same time. He can't tell what's going on in Minseok's head, the older just wouldn't let him in.

A noise, similar to that of a whimper, rumbles from Jongdae's throat, he shakily makes his way towards his work desk, carefully placing the scorching hot cup of coffee down before he accidentally spills it; he takes a seat, his legs would give out sooner or later. Jongdae looks down at his pinky finger, at the red string of fate that linked him his true happiness and cause of depression, what went wrong? Was it him? "Did I do something wrong? M-maybe his love for me d-died," Jongdae lets out a strangled sob, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to the point where he tasted the metallic flavour of his blood, tinged with a hue of iron.

He looks up to the ceiling, throwing his head back and drawing his lips in, he inhales loudly and exhales slowly; time didn't seem to move, stagnant and not progressing like their relationship should be.

Jongdae nods to himself, coming to a decision. He looks back down and stares at the red string of fate laced around the smallest finger of his hand; he blinks once, then twice. Jongdae bites the bottom of his lips once again, lighter this time, teeth gnawing at the rosy plump flesh, eyes dazed in contemplation, should he? Was this the right thing to do? To unlace the knot, to break it off, destroy their bond, shatter their love and leave their relationship burning to ashes, stagnant without progress? Jongdae swallows, his throat running dry, breath shaking in bafflement, fingers convulsing as they dance above the knot, urging to pull it undone; was this really what he wanted?

Jongdae doesn't know. His misty eyes flutter shut slowly, eyelashes brushing just slightly against his cheekbones, the fleeting touch cool as his tears build up and dampened their ends. He was going to do it, untie the string of fate and leave his soulmate behind; this was the only option, was it not?

"I'm sorry..." Jongdae whispers, his voice broken, breath uneven in hitching gasps as fat tears of frustration caress down from his pained eyes, tasting salty yet bitter on the tip of his tongue. "Goodbye, Minseok." he smiles sadly. His fingers reach for the string, grabbing at one end, he pulls at it, slowly pulling the knot to unlace it, he deliberately drags on the seconds; the string came undone a few beats later.

Jongdae could feel their bond—a connection only the both of them could recognize—start to wither.

Minseok frowns, he feels something tug painfully at his chest, a sudden rush of pain and sorrowful pulses. "No..." Minseok breathes, "J-Jongdae..?' he quickly stands up, clutching at his heart in disbelief.

"Is there something wrong sir?" the retail assistant of the jewellery shop asks, raising her brow in concern.

"N-no...nothing—" Minseok clears his throat, trying to collect himself, "—the payment has been made, correct?"

The assistant lady nods, and hands him a purple velvet box, "here are the rings you've ordered and designed."

"T-thank you," Minseok manages to rasp out, before bolting out of the shop as fast as he can, to return back home, to his Jongdae.

"Jongdae!" Minseok calls, as he slams their apartment door open, his breath hitches at the sight of his lover, crouched into himself and weeping uncontrollably, "J-Jongdae...did you...unlace our s-string?" He looks down at his own finger, at the red string that was blinking on and off, fading, burning less and less as each second trails by. Minseok's expression falls even more at the nod he receives from the younger.

"N-no...why? Love, why?" Minseok asks quietly, nearing the other slowly, and pulling him into a warm hug, "shh, breathe and tell me, alright?"

Jongdae hiccups, breathing short and harsh, "I—I've been t-trying to talk to you...you're always so distant nowadays, and I thought—" he chokes, "—I thought...you didn't love me anymore! And that...and that you found someone else, that's w-why you're always l-leaving me alone in this god damn apartment!" Jongdae cries, burying his face in his hands.

"N-no...no...that's not what this is, Jongdae!" Minseok counters, trying to explain, however, his panic gets the best of him as the red string of fate radiates weakly.

"Then w-why, Minseok, why?!

"I love you! I'll always love you, and I still do!" Minseok grabs Jongdae's shoulder, using one hand, he gently lifts the other's chin, "look into my eyes Jongdae, look at me!" he raises his voice, "I'm so, so sorry that my actions led you down this spiral of ill thoughts, I really am. But the whole reason as to why I was being so secretive is so that you wouldn't find out and then my plan would've been ruined..."

"F-find out about what?" Jongdae asks, eyes wavering and lips trembling.

"I-I really didn't plan for this to happen, oh my god. I thought of the perfect plan, you and me, together! I'll convince you to sneak into our old high school compound at five in the morning, almost the crack of dawn; we'd enjoy each other's company, relive all of our memories together and laugh at our young stupidity. Then, once we calm down, I'd get on my knees and pull this out." Minseok explains, and then he kneels down on one knee; Jongdae's eyes widen in shock.

Minseok pulls out the small purple velvet box; he clears his throat and opens it, showing two beautiful rings, made out of diamonds. Both had an identical design of a snowflake, pierced through by a sharp lightning bolt; their favourite elements: frost and thunder. "I planned everything...I thought I had it under control and certainly didn't expect my actions to reflect on you like this, I'm truly sorry, my love. I know I'm being selfish, hoping that you'll accept my proposal even though I've put you in so much pain." Minseok apologizes, staring sincerely into Jongdae's eyes.

Jongdae covers his mouth, his sobs still racking through his fragile frame as more tears spill from his shiny orbs, "M-Minseok...I—" Jongdae whimpers, "—ask me, Seok, a-ask me." he blinks his tears away.

A small smile blossoms on Minseok's lips, though his eyebrows were still drawn together worriedly, "will you marry me, Kim Jongdae?"

Jongdae nods feverishly, not trusting himself to speak, knowing his voice will crack at the first syllable. Minseok breaks into a big grin, swiftly, not missing a beat, he takes Jongdae's right hand and slips the ring onto his finger; it fit perfectly. Jongdae couldn't stop crying nor shaking as he returns the favour, picking up the other ring and slipping it onto Minseok's finger.

"I'm s-sorry—so sorry that I...I doubted you, Min," Jongdae bawls.

"Shh, don't cry anymore, my love. It was my fault for leading you on like that," Minseok reassures the other, rubbing his hand up and down the small of his back, "from now onwards, we won't keep anything from each other, alright? I'll drop hints here and there if I'm planning on surprising you, and you tell me all of your worries and doubts, okay? That way we'll be happier, love."

Jongdae sniffles, nodding his head, he pulls Minseok in for a kiss, sweet on the lips, full of longing and feelings of yearning and the aching love only both of them knew. Their lips moved against each other in a familiar pattern, after years of kissing, even if months went by with minimum interactions, their bodies still remembered, aching for each other's searing touch. Minseok pulls Jongdae closer by his waist, one hand at the back of the other's neck, wanting to be as connected as possible as they hungrily drink one another, not wanting to end the caress of their lips just yet.

Jongdae softly pushes at Minseok's chest, telling him that he needed to breathe, "I love you Minseok, always."

"And I love you Jongdae, forever. Never doubt that, my angel." Minseok replies, leaning his forehead against Jongdae's and they stare lovingly into each other's eyes, reading all of the raw and intense emotions they hold; shining bright like the Sun; bursting like millions of stars, scattering about.

Jongdae smiles, feeling so relieved that Minseok was still with him, and forever will be. He looks down at their intertwined fingers, admiring the ethereal pair of rings adorning their fingers, but then, he gasps.

"What's wrong—" Minseok starts, however, he gasps too at the sight of the red string of fate—that they thought had disappeared already—fiery and blazing so luminously, tied around both of their little fingers, signalling that their bond had never died.

"H-how..." Jongdae begins, breathless.

Minseok chuckles, "I guess our love must be really strong, Jongdae." he says, tucking a strand of loose hair behind the other's ear.

Jongdae laughs softly, "I guess so," he looks back into Minseok's eyes that were already staring back at him, "let's make a promise...a promise to never ever break our bond again without resolving the issue first."

Minseok nods, grinning his handsome gummy smile. "Gladly, my love." he agrees, taking Jongdae's pinky finger in his, curling them together in a silent promise as they kiss once more, lost in their own world as their tongues dance together. Jongdae smiles into the kiss, feeling Minseok do the same. He has never felt more happier than now, the only time when he was this happy was back when Jongdae first discovered that Minseok was his soulmate. Jongdae was going to say hello to many more joyous moments, together with his fiance, his one and only soulmate, Kim Minseok.

A lone yellow daffodil—residing in a crystal blue vase on top of the desk—sways slightly, its petals fluttering just barely; symbolising a new beginning of renewal, vitality, memory and forgiveness, for both Jongdae and Minseok, who are taking their relationship to the next tier.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, please do leave your thoughts in the comments below as I'd love to receive feedback!  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
